


Time Off

by Mara



Category: Teen Titans
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara





	Time Off

"You know," Roy said as he stared at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath, "there's a possibility that Batman's gonna kill me for this."

Tim chuckled, poking his chest. "Don't be ridiculous."

"No, really." He shook his head. "I mean, I've had a lot of fun, but are you sure this was a good idea?"

"Roy, are you serious?" Tim sounded upset, starting to sit up.

Roy winced and grabbed Tim's arm, tugging until he lay back down. "Hey, I'm not sorry you're here, I just don't want you to get in trouble with Tall, Dark, and Gruesome for it."

"It'll be fine."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely sure." Tim smiled at him. "Batman does allow me occasional time off, and if I want to spend my Sunday afternoon here, that's my decision."

Roy grinned. "Wanna come back next week?"

Tim grinned back. "You bet."

"Great. I know Lian will be thrilled you're willing to play tag with her again." He looked fondly down at the small shape lying on the floor between them, fast asleep.

"Best workout I've ever had," Tim said, patting Lian's head.

\--end--


End file.
